Calidez
by Bet-sama
Summary: Después de la boda, Sesshomaru pensó disfrutar de su ansiada luna de miel, pero Rin tuvo otros planes. -AU- -T- (One-shot)


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Advertencia: AU. Rated T.

* * *

 **Calidez**

Su semblante denotaba infinita frialdad.

Si alguien se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra a Sesshomaru en estos momentos, terminaría muerto en menos de lo que viajaba la luz a la tierra. Una mirada gélida de aquellos ojos color ámbar, era sumamente peligrosa, y ni qué decir de la fortaleza que desprendía su porte. Miles de mujeres lo clasificaban como el hombre perfecto, y venderían su alma para obtener algunos minutos de ligera conversación con él. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru ya era un hombre casado, lo que era peor aún…

Estaba molesto.

Hace unas horas, concluyó una etapa muy decisiva en su vida: había contraído matrimonio. Un hecho importante que pensó no ocurriría a sus treinta y tres años, y que había postergado hasta cuando cumpliera los cincuenta, pero después de una interesante relación, resolvió que ese era el momento adecuado. Bajo la sorpresa de su padre, y las burlas de su hermano menor, ahora ya no pertenecía a la larga lista de solteros codiciados del medio. En este preciso instante, en lugar que su exterior mostrara la felicidad de un recién casado, se encontraba con un humor de demonios. Él no era de esperar, y la agencia de viajes cometía un grave error al jugar con su suerte.

Llevaba en el recinto mucho más tiempo del necesario, esperando una respuesta por parte de los administradores de la agencia de cruceros, que se disculparon con él previamente, alegando que debían esperar una decisión específica de los supervisores del buque. Nada que no pudiera solucionarse en unos minutos. Minutos que seguían acumulándose en su reloj y acababan con su paciencia. A pesar que le facilitó un salón completo de espera, no era suficiente para el tiempo que lo hicieron perder.

—Sesshomaru.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz melodiosa de Rin. Perdió el objetivo de mirar malignamente hacia la oficina central de la agencia y movió los ojos hacia ella. Pudo sentir su cálida mano en contacto con la suya, y ese leve apretón, que lo hizo pisar tierra nuevamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaba —respondió ecuánime.

—No ha pasado mucho tiempo —admitió Rin—. Debe ser un imprevisto.

—Sabes que no me gusta que jueguen con mi paciencia.

—Lo sé. —Rin emitió una risita que no pudo evitar—. Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí.

—No intentes defenderlos —reaccionó al levantar una ceja—. Creo que no valoran su trabajo.

—¡Vamos! —reprendió—. No falta mucho para entrar al crucero. —Siguió acariciando una de sus manos, para así bajar el pulso a causa de su molestia—. Además, Jakken-sama ya fue a ver qué sucede. No creo que demore mucho.

—Gran ayuda —ironizó—. Y deja de llamarlo con esa terminación.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre —rió entre dientes para después continuar—: Además, sé que en el fondo esperas con ansiedad la respuesta de la agencia de viajes.

—Mmmm —farfulló.

No supo si darle la razón o hacerse el desentendido. Optando por lo segundo, desvió la mirada hacia la oficina de la agencia, aun pensando en sus palabras. Sería fácil declararse culpable ante la ansiedad que planeaba atribuirle, porque no era necesario ponerse a pensar en lo que pasaría horas después, una vez que se instalaran en la cabina del crucero. ¡Era una maldita luna de miel! Sin embargo, no iba a sucumbir a su insinuación.

—¿Te parece? —logró articular en tono moderado.

—Puedo sentirlo hasta aquí —expresó, juguetonamente.

—Estas desvariando.

—Claro que no —se defendió. Iba a argumentar algo más, pero la puerta de la oficina llamó su atención, y agregó—: Ahí viene Jakken-sama.

—La terminación… —advirtió.

—¡Ay! Lo siento.

La atención de Sesshomaru fue desviada a la presencia que notó Rin. Jakken pertenecía a parte de su personal de confianza, y siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados. Incluso para esta fecha, si bien necesitaba privacidad, de todas maneras lo incluyó en el viaje, así como un par de personas para su seguridad. Era su mano derecha a cargo de las últimas noticias importantes que involucraban a la compañía, una de las más importantes en Japón, así que supervisaría cualquier emergencia. Aunque pensaría en sus negocios una vez terminara su luna de miel, de todas maneras le preocupaba.

Mientras supiera actuar con precaución en el crucero, todo iría bien.

—Sesshomaru-sama —llamó Jakken, apresurado.

Seshomaru se puso de pie. Quiso desquitarse con él, acusarlo por su demora y entre otras llamadas de atención; sin embargo, nada pudo hacer al sentir la mano de Rin aún entrelazada con la él, restringiendo sus movimientos. Lanzando una mirada de reojo hacia su esposa, supo que debía calmarse, ya que pronto llegaría la hora de dirigirse hacia la cabina del crucero… lo admitía, tal vez si estaba ansioso.

—¿Son buenas noticias? —intervino Rin.

—¿Y bien? —siguió Sesshomaru.

—E-El administrador informa que está todo programado —habló Jakken nervioso. Tuvo que limpiarse la frente con un pañuelo—. En unos minutos llegará un encargado para acompañarlos a su habitación.

—Te lo dije —acusó Rin adelantándose con una sonrisa.

—Mmm… ¿Algo más Jakken? —preguntó al dirigirse hacia él, dejando en espera el comentario de Rin—. Quiero que sea rápido.

—Sí, Sesshomaru-sama. —Hizo una rápida reverencia—. Será inmediatamente.

El hombre pequeño se alertó, y haciendo una despedida formal hacia Rin, salió corriendo hacia la oficina de donde salió. Nunca contradecía las órdenes de su señor y menos cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo con su novia, ahora esposa. Agradeció mentalmente que conociera a Rin por muchos años, el mismo tiempo que llevaba bajo el servicio de Sesshomaru, ya que la pequeña, siempre sería indirectamente su salvadora en momentos así.

—Nada que con paciencia se pudiera lograr –comentó Rin en una risita.

—Y tú —pronunció Sesshomaru. Usando la mano que seguía presa contra la suya, hizo un leve jalón para acercarla más a él, y continuó—: No pensé que tuvieras tanta paciencia.

—¿Q-Qué? —inquirió nerviosa—. Es algo… que normalmente diría.

—A mi parecer, no.

—Claro que sí. —Repasó los dedos por la sien, espantando unos negros cabellos—. Además, no quisiera que te molestaras con Jakken-sa… Jakken —se corrigió— por algo que ya está…

La distrajo muy fácilmente. Antes que dijera algo más, posó su boca, esta vez no en sus labios, sino en uno de sus hombros desnudos. Agradeció mentalmente al entallado vestido que llevaba puesto. Sintió su sobresalto y el suspiro que no logró ocultar.

—¡Sesshomaru! —Lo detuvo—. Alguien nos verá —añadió, sonrojada.

—¿Y…?

—Y, que es mejor buscar a Jakken-sama —agregó nerviosa. En un ademán para que la soltara, se movió un poco entre sus brazos—. Tal vez necesite ayuda.

—¿Dónde quedó tu paciencia?

—No te burles.

Al verla hacer un puchero de advertencia, lo hizo suspirar divertido y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa afectada. Rin era la única con quien podía darse la libertad de mostrar más expresiones; a menos, que se tratara de una profunda molestia y rabia, como por ejemplo cuando veía a su hermano menor, Inuyasha.

Ayudándola a recoger su cartera, la siguió hacia la oficina de la agencia de viajes para ver los últimos detalles. Nadie podía arruinarle su tan ansiada luna de miel con su esposa, y un largo crucero de dos semanas por toda Asia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentía como en un sueño.

Después de hablar con los administradores de la agencia de viajes, y con un par de palabras fuertes por parte de Sesshomaru para que solucionaran los problemas, ahora se encontraban a pocos pasos de la cabina del crucero que les asignaron. Un encargado llevaba el equipaje respectivo y los dejaría solos una vez que se instalaran. Incluso Jakken se había dirigido hacia un espacio completamente diferente al suyo, y no lo verían hasta que fuera necesario.

Sintió que iba a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Las emociones acumuladas hicieron que el estómago se le comprimiera. Lloró como una niña después de despedirse de sus amigos, momentos posteriores de la boda, y no quería hacerlo nuevamente. Trató de mantener la compostura cuando estuvieron en la sala de espera, fingiendo tener paciencia, y que Sesshomaru no matara a alguno de la agencia; pero ahora, que estaban a pocos metros de la cabina, sentía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría por la ventana del crucero. ¿Ansiedad? ¿Nervios? ¿Inseguridad? Muchos adjetivos le llegaban a la mente en ese preciso instante. Era su luna de miel y no quería estropearlo. Él se veía tan calmado…

¿Tendría algo que ver que tuvieran diez años de diferencia?

—Sean bienvenidos.

La voz del responsable del crucero, detuvo la marcha. Muy formal abrió la puerta de la cabina, y en una corta reverencia, les mostró la entrada. Dándoles las disculpas del caso por la demora, y guiándolos hacia la parte interna de la cabina, siguió hablando sobre todos los beneficios dentro del crucero, e hizo un espacio para colocar su equipaje en la respectiva habitación. Para ser una _'Suite'_ , no envidiaba a ningún apartamento colocado en una de las mejores ciudades de la metrópolis de cualquier continente. Abriéndose paso entre el reluciente piso, se acomodaba la sala, comedor, cocina y el gran ventanal que resguardaba el balcón.

En medio de la noche, la combinación de las estrellas y la profundidad del mar, era increíble.

—Cualquier información —continuó el responsable— pueden llamar a recepción. —Hizo una pausa con una reverencia corta.

—Sólo que no nos molesten —agregó Sesshomaru secamente.

—Sí, señor.

—Muchas gracias —intervino Rin en una risa nerviosa. Imperceptiblemente, le dio un codazo en las costillas a Sesshomaru por su falta de amabilidad. El hombre alto ni lo sintió—. Llamaremos si necesitamos algo. Gracias nuevamente.

Al término de su frase, el encargado del crucero hizo una leve reverencia, y anunció su salida de la cabina. En un parpadear, ya no estaba ahí.

—Amabilidad, Sesshomaru —se mofó—. El encargado salió asustado.

—Después de demorarse tanto para que lleguemos hasta aquí, debería demandarlos.

—No es para tanto. Además, nosotros también tardamos en llegar a la agencia —agregó convincente—. Inuyasha fue muy amable en planear el último regalo del día.

—¿Amable? El siempre ha sido un impuntual —regañó—. Si lo hubiera llevado antes de la ceremonia. —Hizo una pausa en un suspiro—. ¡Hum! Era de esperarse de él.

—Sesshomaru —advirtió—. No hables mal de tu hermano menor.

—Se lo merece.

Rió divertida ante la voz seria y gruñona. Caminó lentamente hacia la mesa principal y sintió que los nervios comenzaron a relajarse. Recordó que al término de la recepción, tuvieron que esperar a Inuyasha, que misteriosamente desapareció. Después de un buen tiempo, y al cabo de romper los límites de la paciencia de Sesshomaru, llegó disculpándose por la demora, y le hizo entrega de un sobre, que contenía su regalo personalizado. Aunque recibió una mirada asesina de Sesshomaru por su tardanza, ni siquiera se inmutó y se dirigió hacia él, tomándolo de las solapas. Agradeció que Inutaisho se encontrara ahí para separarlos.

' _¡Feh! Más te vale que la cuides bien. Si la haces llorar, mi puño terminará en tu abdomen, y tendrán que mandar un ejército para separarme de ti, y de los golpes que te daré'_

Era un hermano muy pasional en lo que hacía y decía. Aunque le generaba dolores de cabeza a Sesshomaru, lo quería como a su propia familia.

—Se preocupa por nosotros —suspiró. Parándose junto a la mesa, jugó con los pétalos de las flores que estaban en un jarrón. Tulipanes en su máxima expresión.

—Hablarás por ti —se mofó.

—Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo. —Dudó por unos segundos al mover los dedos aún sobre la flor, nerviosa—. Inuyasha siempre se mostrará protector —rió entre dientes—, y es un poco extraño saber que mi ahora cuñado, es un año mayor que yo…

Un sonido de sorpresa escapó de entre sus labios. Dio un brinco hacia adelante al sentir los brazos de Sesshomaru que se colaron por su cintura, la asieron fuertemente contra él, y pudo sentir aquella esencia de su perfume. Era un momento maravilloso compartir su calor corporal tan cerca de ella, y su aliento que le hizo cosquillas el cuello. Estaba flotando en una nube, pero al mismo tiempo, su sangre corría cada vez más rápido por su sistema.

La edad no era mayor problema, y le quedó claro hace mucho tiempo, que Sesshomaru la aceptaba tal y como es. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de la experiencia… ¡En mal momento le saltaban las dudas!

—Dejé en el pasado la diferencia de edades —rezongó seriamente—, y me importa en lo más mínimo que piensen de nosotros.

—Es tonto, ¿cierto? —resopló—. No puedo evitar pensarlo. —Desviando la mano de las flores, la colocó encima de él. El metal del anillo era una realidad y un sueño al mismo tiempo.

—No lo evites —sentenció—. Además, tal diferencia hizo que llegáramos hasta aquí.

—¡Oh, claro! Fue muy difícil dominar al hombre testarudo de negocios que tengo a mi lado ahora —se burló. Una risa divertida salió en sintonía con el cambio de humor—. Debería recibir un premio por darte tu merecido.

—Hablas demasiado, como siempre.

Quiso seguir riendo y refregarle en la cara su hazaña. Sin embargo, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al sentir su boca, que se abría paso en un punto exacto de su cuello. No pudo cubrir sus labios a tiempo, y dejó escapar un fino suspiro. La hizo apretar los puños por las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Después de la conversación, había olvidado completamente lo que llegaron hacer ahí. Era una luna de miel después de todo. Sus nervios la alertaron una vez más.

—Sesshomaru… —llamó nerviosa—. Espera... —Detuvo en una voz repuesta. Se movió entre sus brazos y una de sus manos cogió el borde de la mesa.

—¿Ahora qué? —resopló enervado.

—¿No quisieras esperar un poco más? —trató de explicar al seguir haciendo fuerza con su mano sobre la mesa—. Digo, para hacer…. —No pudo terminar de hablar.

—Si lo dices con todas sus palabras —dijo claramente—, tal vez comprenda mejor. —Una ligera curvatura sarcástica se formó en su boca.

—¡Ya sabes que es! —Se exaltó—. Además, todavía no hemos recorrido el crucero y...

—¿Importa?

—Claro que importa.

—¿A qué viene todo esto… ahora? —resopló nuevamente impaciente.

—Bueno, sólo era una pregunta.

Cuando por fin pudo liberarse de sus brazos, su espalda chocó contra la mesa y recibió una mirada fría por parte de Sesshomaru. Se le hizo un poco difícil descifrar, pero tenía ese ligero brillo dorado, como si le dijera que le importaba un bledo el crucero o si alguien saltaba por la borda al mar. Bien. Al parecer la respuesta era más que obvia. No estaba dispuesto a esperar.

—¿Necesito explicarme? —agregó irónico Sesshomaru.

—Ehh, creo que no —respondió al desviar la mirada. En ese instante, se encendió una luz en su cabeza y antes que hiciera algún acercamiento, exclamó—: ¡Necesito hacer algo!

Iba a dar unos pasos fuera de su espacio personal, pero una mano la detuvo de la muñeca.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—N-Necesito bañarme y cambiarme —señaló en voz calmada, aunque tragando saliva con dificultad—. Fue una larga espera en la agencia.

—Te acompañaré.

—¡No! —Se detuvo y rió nerviosa—. Q-Quiero decir, prefiero tomarme mi tiempo. Ya sabes, será una larga noche y… ¿necesito explicarme? —repitió su misma pregunta en voz irónica.

—Prefiero acompañarte —sentenció en voz firme y con el seño fruncido—. Será más rápido.

—Sesshomaru. —Tuvo que detenerlo colocando una mano sobre su pecho—. No te haré esperar mucho, pero necesito hacerlo sola.

—¿Es algún tipo de ritual o…?

—Por favor —suplicó con voz fina, y estaba segura, que sus ojos brillaban.

Notó como una de sus cejas se movió en un tic. Sabía que jugaba con su buen ánimo, pero quería hacer lo posible por dilatar el tema.

—Está bien —aceptó Sesshomaru.

—Entonces, ya vuelvo —se excusó sonriente. Al dar unos pasos fuera del lado de la mesa, fue detenido una vez más por la mano masculina—. ¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Si estas tramando algo…

—No es nada —aseguró confiada—. Ya vuelvo.

Le tuvo que mostrar la mejor cara de niña buena de su repertorio, y con un beso corto en los labios, salió caminando a pasos largos por el pasillo de la cabina. Lo primero que vio fue la puerta donde el encargado del crucero dejó su equipaje, y apresuradamente, cogió la manija de la puerta para abrirla. En un suspiro nervioso, entró. Casi inmediatamente tuvo que coger su agitado corazón para cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Claro que no tenía nada planeado… aún. La conocía muy bien.

Era evidente lo que pasaría a una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel. Todo debería ser felicidad, aceptación, y sobre todo, esa libertad de expresión hormonal que nacía por la pasión en el ambiente. No exageraba al negarse un poco, ya que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía… ¡Está bien! Lo aceptaba, estaba exagerando.

Ella era demasiado emocional, y su fanatismo por la creatividad le hacía preguntarse, ¿dónde quedó el paseo romántico por la cubierta del crucero? ¿Le cena de bienvenida? ¿El coctel junto a la cantante de ópera en el salón principal del barco? Era de noche, y había muchas actividades que podían disfrutar juntos, antes de saltarse al gran paso. Serían dos semanas completas; es decir, trescientos treinta y seis horas, que era lo mismo que veinte mil ciento sesenta minutos, en aquel crucero. Tenía que ser suficiente tiempo de estadía para empezar ahora mismo a desordenar la cama.

Si se decidía a cruzar esa puerta, vestida y arreglada para la ocasión, lista de cumplir sus sueños más románticos, sabía que Sesshomaru destruiría su autocontrol y terminaría por cumplir sus caprichos que involucraban esa habitación.

Tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones y caminó lentamente para calmarse. Revisó la espaciosa cama, el velador, los muebles pequeños que daban a la bienvenida a las cortinas plegadas. Curiosa, abrió lentamente una de las lunas y dio unos pasos fuera del balcón. Una suave música llegó hasta sus oídos e hicieron que se emocionara por dentro. Aún parecía temprano y los demás tripulantes disfrutaban de la noche.

Mirando a todos lados, notó a una persona con uniforme que estaba apoyada en una baranda, justamente en ese espacio de descanso que existía entre la reja de seguridad del barco y los demás balcones, debajo de ella. Se atrevió a emitir un ligero 'hola', mientras la saludaba con una mano, y recibiendo respuesta, le mostró una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru seguramente se molestaría por esto, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vena más saltó en su frente.

Se trasladó a lo sucedido hace una hora, cuando llamó a Rin a través de la puerta incontables veces, y al no recibir respuesta, decidió a entrar con una de las llaves que encontró. Los muebles estaban intactos, el equipaje abierto, y el vestido que usaba, tendido sobre la cama. Escuchó el sonido del agua correr detrás del baño, pero no le generó ninguna seguridad. Al no percibir movimiento del otro lado de la puerta, entró raudamente, no importándole que estuviera ahí. Su sorpresa fue única al notar como el agua corría desde el grifo, hasta empozarse en el Jacuzzi.

No supo por qué no le sorprendió tal atrevimiento de su esposa; sin embargo, bufó completamente molesto. Salió del baño, y buscó hasta los rincones más recónditos de la habitación, pero ningún resultado. Aún alterado, sintió como la brisa marina entró por la ventana, moviendo acompasadamente las cortinas. Inconsciente, caminó hacia el balcón, y todo tuvo sentido en ese momento. Varias toallas prendían de la baranda de seguridad, amarradas entre ellas, y se dirigían exactamente hacia el espacio vacío.

Ni las clases de Yoga más caras del mundo, serían de ayuda para el stress.

Desde que salió de la habitación, intentó ocultar su enojo perfectamente bajo esa mirada fría. Sin embargo, cada vez que alguien preguntaba si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, la persona en cuestión sufría un congelamiento instantáneo. ¡Él no necesitaba ayuda! ¿Qué se supone que debía decirles?

" _Disculpe, se ha perdido mi esposa justamente en nuestra luna de miel. ¿Podría usar sus parlantes de seguridad para poder anunciarle que la estoy buscando? Gracias"_

Primero muerto antes de hacer semejante barbaridad.

—Sesshomaru-sama.

—¡¿Qué quieres Jakken?!

Rompiendo sus pensamientos, y con voz tétrica ante la interrupción, respondió a su fiel sirviente que casi se desmaya de la impresión. Había olvidado que aún se encontraba a su lado, haciendo algunas llamadas por el teléfono, y ayudándolo a contactar a su seguridad personal. Inexplicablemente, lo encontró fuera de su puerta, husmeando en lo que no debía, así que en una advertencia explícita, lo amenazó para que olvidara lo que ahí ocurriera una vez que encontraran a Rin.

—E-Encontramos a-a R-Rin-sama —tartamudeó Jakken con una cara pálida.

—Y, ¿dónde demonios está?

—M-Me informan que se e-encuentra por el área norte.

—Exactitud, Jakken.

—E-En... el Casino, Sesshomaru-sama.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó. Al recibir un asentimiento por parte de su sirviente, añadió—: Bien. Recuerda Jakken, más te vale explicarles con cautela lo que ocurrió. Nunca estuviste aquí.

—S-Sí, Sesshomaru-sama.

Lo que menos quería era la burla de su propio personal de seguridad.

Respiró profundo al saber la ubicación de Rin. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó su caminata hasta la zona norte mencionada por Jakken. Mimetizándose entre la gente, notó que la vida nocturna era lo más reconocido en ese crucero, ya que las personas se tomaban muy en serio lo de divertirse. La cubierta del barco estaba repleta, entre espectáculos desconocidos para él y bares completamente sin espacio. Hasta la piscina principal fue tomada como lugar de fiestas. Sin lugar a dudas un espacio enorme, que les tomaría mucho tiempo conocer.

Dos semanas que valdrían la pena, si tan solo encontrara a su esposa.

Después de mucho caminar, el nombre del establecimiento frente a sus ojos, lo hizo detenerse. El Casino. Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, entró sin mirar a nadie. Personalmente no le gustaba apostar, a menos que se tratara de un negocio con futuro. No le encontraba objetivo al poner un par de billetes sobre la mesa y esperar que algo suceda. Él prefería el trabajo duro, antes que el dinero fácil. Pero todos pensaban como él, y justamente esa frase no iba en sintonía con la psicología de una fémina en especial, que era adicta al ' _Texas Holdem'_. Le causó una sarcástica risa mental al recordar que le pidió un mini casino exclusivo para cuando se mudaran a su nuevo apartamento, y aunque estuvo a punto de dar su brazo a torcer, ahora como castigo, sólo le daría una baraja para jugar solitario.

Se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa de póker, muy seguro de encontrarla ahí. Mostrando una mueca torcida en los labios, y sin aquella aura asesina, decidió acercarse sigilosamente, sin llamar la atención. Rin estaba de pié al final de la gran mesa, con varios jugadores alrededor, esperando la decisión del ' _dealer_ '. Aunque quiso acercarse y arruinar la partida, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar. Desde lejos, pudo notar la gran diferencia que había entre ellos; mientras Rin estaba llena de fichas, los otros parecían sudar y hasta maldecir entre dientes.

¿Acaso valía escaparse de la habitación? ¿Sólo para jugar póker?

Sus respuestas llegaron como cubeta de agua fría al escucharle gritar: ¡Escalera Real!

Entre gritos de sorpresa de muchos, lo hizo despertar de su trance al verla muy animada gracias a su hazaña de ganar. En paso amplio y seguro, decidió acercarse antes de perderla de vista. En instantes, dejó relucir su altísima presencia a su lado, y puso una mano sobre la ella, al momento que se abalanzaba feliz a coger sus fichas.

—¿Crees que merezco una explicación?

La voz fría rompió cualquier esperanza de que alguien se acercara a Rin y la felicitara por su victoria. Resultó bien al momento que la mayoría diera media vuelta y se fueran hacia otro lado, la única persona presente fue el ' _dealer_ ' que debía terminar su trabajo de repartidor de cartas, y sobre todo, de los premios. No estaba de humor de generar más atención del debido.

—Sesshomaru. ¡Llegaste!

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó evadiendo su entusiasmo—. ¿Ya estás satisfecha?

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? —preguntó sin razón aparente—. ¡Ganamos!

—Rin —llamó para captar su atención—. Es hora de irnos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Me acabas de hacer ganar —continuó en una muestra de felicidad. Se tomó la libertad de tomar su brazo entre los suyos—. ¡Me diste suerte!

—Entonces, vámonos.

—Si te dijera el monto que nos llevaremos esta noche, no lo creerías —se rió entre dientes—. Acompáñame a cambiar las fichas —pidió gentil al moverse de su lado, y se dirigió a la persona encargada—: ¿Me podría dar el papel autorizado para poder acercarme a la oficina?

—Claro, señora —mencionó el encargado.

—Gracias.

Lo ignoró olímpicamente. Actuó como si nunca se hubiese escapado y estuvieran ahí por aceptación propia. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que algo más traía entre manos, justamente ella, que no le tenía ni un ápice de miedo. Era una sensación diferente, y sobre todo única.

—Estás jugando con tu suerte esta noche —sentenció seriamente.

—¿Jugando? ¿Yo? —se desentendió muy bien del tema—. Míralo de este modo, nos distraemos.

—Mmmm, ya veremos.

—Acompáñame a cambiar mis fichas.

Misteriosamente, siguió con esa expresión sarcástica en los labios, accediendo a sus cortas órdenes. Algo inexplicable estaba dentro de él, tomando posesión de sus actos, haciéndolo olvidar por completo el objetivo principal de regresar a la cabina. Así que marcando los pasos de Rin, la acompañó hacia el lugar específico del Casino, donde debería cambiar las fichas y aprovechar en hacer el depósito.

No fue mucho tiempo de espera. Eran miles de personas que caminaban a su alrededor, y el atuendo formal que llevaba, lo mantenía bien camuflado. A diferencia de Rin que había tenido el tiempo necesario en cambiarse de ropa por un vestido más sobrio, él había salido rápidamente de la habitación.

—¡Listo!

—¿Algo más por hacer? —comentó con sarcasmo.

—¡Mucho! —aceptó sonriente—. Comencemos por la ruleta.

La detuvo de un brazo antes que comenzara a correr lejos de él.

—Rin, esto no tiene nada de divertido —comentó seriamente—. Y mucho menos, saltar por la ventana en medio de la noche.

—¿Me lo dices especialmente tú? —ironizó fácilmente al detenerse—. Si bien aprendí, es que soy la única que puede hacer que te diviertas —dijo en una risita vanidosa—, así que cumplí mi misión de sacarte de la ' _Suite_ '. ¿Ya estás aquí o no?

—Si lo hubieras mencionado antes de escaparte.

—¡Ay! Dices eso, porque cambiamos de locación —regañó—. Si te mencionaba la palabra Casino, pues… el resultado hubiera sido otro —se sonrojó al desviar la mirada.

—¿Sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo otra vez? —culpó seriamente—. Me hubieras hecho cambiar de parecer.

—Mentiroso.

Le hirvió la sangre ante la terquedad femenina. Está bien, lo reconocía. Obviamente prefería quedarse en la cabina, y si tan solo ella, se hubiese atrevido a salir de la habitación y mencionarle la palabra "diversión", su negación hubiera sido más que rotunda. Tenía un punto a favor al adelantarse a sus intenciones.

—Bien —asintió—. Tal vez te pueda aceptar un lugar.

—Sesshomaru —dijo en un tono travieso—, yo no estoy negociando. —Se cruzó de brazos defensivamente.

—Yo tampoco. —Hizo un espacio entre ellos y caminó unos pasos en dirección a la salida—. Pero no creo soportar más apuestas por una noche.

—Claro, siempre podemos escoger un lugar —aceptó resignada. Dando pasos hasta él, se cogió fuertemente de su brazo—. Sabía que necesitabas algo de aire.

—No creo que hayas pensado en mí.

—Cualquier cosa para levantarte el ánimo —comentó en una risita—. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Al bar. Evitaremos que te vuelva a adicción por el _'Texas Holdem'._

—Bien por mí —rió entre dientes—. Me pareció escuchar que una cantante de ' _Bossa Nova'_ muy popular estaría ahí.

—Mmm…

—Siempre.

No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de él debía estar fallando. Se comportaba demasiado permisivo con Rin para que ahora se viera en estos aprietos. Nada le costaba llevarla con él hacia la cabina nuevamente, era más alto y fuerte que ella, siempre sería presa fácil ante sus artilugios de convencimiento. Sin embargo, todo estaba al revés en este momento. Se veía tan animada y alegre por compartir tiempo con él, que le brillaba los ojos cada vez que admiraba el decorado del crucero.

Suspiró vencido al aceptar que era una buena idea salir a pasear. Nada le costaba complacerla por un buen tiempo hasta que no tuviera quejas de él, y así ambos disfrutar de la noche. Encontraría la manera de cómo cobrarse la escapada de la cabina.

Le gustaba que de vez en cuando, Rin causara estragos en su estructurada vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo funcionó muy bien, y no se arrepintió de nada.

Pasaron algunas horas dentro del bar, acompañados de un hermoso ambiente. Música suave, sillones cómodos, servicio de primera y la inmensidad de una pista de baile. Era muy diferente de otros establecimientos dentro del crucero, ya que se encontraban personas de más edad, que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que brindaba una buena copa de vino o hasta del mejor champagne. Hasta pudo escuchar diferentes idiomas en un solo lugar.

Todo era tan maravilloso que parecía un sueño, del que nunca quisiera despertar. Por fin estaba junto a la persona que amó por tantos años, y que ahora formaban un solo ser. Hasta se tomaron el tiempo de rememorar la ceremonia de bodas, la recepción en compañía de sus familiares, y las anécdotas que contaban los invitados. Aunque en algún momento de la larga conversación se desconectó cuando Sesshomaru se dirigió a los servicios, a su regreso ya no la encontró sentada en los sillones, y en un ataque sorpresa, lo llevó hasta la pista de baile. Lo apresó entre sus delgados brazos para que siguiera el juego. Se puso de puntillas para llegar hasta su oreja y decirle, muy calmadamente, que le cumpliera su capricho por esa noche. No lo sintió negarse, sólo se dejaron llevar por la música.

Literalmente flotaba en una nube cuando salieron del establecimiento. Se tuvo que apoyar en el brazo de Sesshomaru para evitar caer, ya que sintió un ligero adormecimiento en las piernas a causa del alcohol en sus venas, y aunque no fueron muchas copas de Champagne, de todas maneras causaron un pequeño malestar. Él había ingerido más alcohol, pero se mostraba ecuánime ante la situación, seguramente por la costumbre. Era un hombre de negocios, con más experiencia en salir a reuniones. Tuvo que tomar por lo menos un litro de agua para mantener la paz en su sistema y dejar de sentirse tan ligera.

Ahora caminaban juntos, supuestamente de regreso a la cabina, pero antes quería ver otras partes del crucero. Se encontraban por la piscina secundaria, en la parte central de las ' _suites_ ', cerca de su destino final. Sería el último pedido que le hiciera, ya que en algún momento tenían que regresar y matar sus nervios de una vez por todas.

—Te dije que sería divertido —anunció en una risa.

—¿Aún puedes caminar? —preguntó, irónico—. Pensé que no saldrías nunca del bar.

—Obvio que si —se rió—. Fue una buena elección. Me encantó el lugar, la música. ¡Puedo volver en este momento!

—Si puedes caminar derecho, adelante.

—No te burles, ¿o me estas desafiando?

—Sólo plantee un reto. —Aunque sonó irónico, no pareció hacerle mucho caso.

—Sesshomaru, sólo opiné que fue muy acogedor —resopló divertida—. Felizmente, tenemos dos semanas completas para seguir descubriendo nuevos lugares. El crucero es muy grande.

—Es lo que esperaba.

Se formó un silencio entre ambos, y no tardó en sonreírle. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo más para comenzar a romper el hielo, pero se detuvo al sentir su mano acariciar su mejilla. Se sentía tan cálido, que un cosquilleó le recorrió el estómago.

—¿Cumpliste con tu objetivo de la noche? —inquirió seguro—. Porque estoy seguro que tuviste uno.

—Mmm… tienes razón. —Una idea se le vino a la mente. Cuando se cambio de vestido antes de salir de la habitación, se puso el traje de baño—. Si hubo un plan a tus espaldas.

—¿Así? Claro que no lo noté —ironizó.

—Pero para eso —dijo en un ademán de coger la tira delgada del vestido, que descansaba en el hombro—, necesito quitarme el vestido y…

—¡Rin! —llamó en una advertencia—. No estás hablando en serio.

—¿Por qué no? Todavía hay luz —sonrió al coger la mano que llevaba en la mejilla—. Además, la piscina está vacía.

—La baranda de seguridad de la cubierta también, y no todas las personas se lanzan como deporte.

—Es que yo esperaba que…

Logró escaparse antes de terminar la frase. Todo lo hacía adrede, para generar ese enojo en Sesshomaru por su falta de tino. No quería seguir un mapa de cómo ser una señora modelo, porque el comportamiento dependía de la persona y no venía en manuales. Con la sola idea de que la persiguiera, corrió en dirección a la piscina. Con todas sus fuerzas trató de concentrarse en no trastabillar. Logró su cometido al sentirlo detrás de ella, y aunque no llegó ni al filo de la piscina, dos fuertes brazos la detuvieron en medio camino.

—¡Está bien! —aceptó en una risa—. No lo haré, no lo haré.

—¿¡Crees que es gracioso!?

—Fue una broma.

—Una de muy mal gusto —reprendió inmediatamente—. Si resbalabas, no creo que hubiera llegado a tiempo.

—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. —Trató de mostrarse seria y arrepentida, pero una risa escapó nuevamente—. El agua estará fría de todas maneras.

—No pareces muy sincera —acusó.

—¿Puedo pedir piedad por mi desobediencia? —inquirió en un puchero de sus labios—. Me portaré bien la próxima vez. —La voz rozaba en lo coqueto.

—No es suficiente.

No tuvo nada más que decir, y sólo se dejó guiar por la fuerte mano que dejó su brazo para posarse en su mejilla. Fue como una fuerza que la empujaba a moverse, un impulso enloquecedor que terminó por entorpecer sus sentidos. Tomando la delantera, levantó las manos y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para que se acercaran, era demasiado alto. En una sonrisa cómplice, lo besó con vehemencia, comenzando por la comisura de sus labios, abriéndose paso entre su boca, y perdiéndose completamente entre su lengua. Enredó los brazos por su cuello, para unirlo más a ella, y masajeó su nuca despacio, generando un sobresalto en su propio cuerpo al sentir su entusiasmada respuesta. Quería proseguir, no detenerse, ni por sus propias inseguridades.

Estaba demasiado lejos en el camino y no deseaba echarse para atrás.

—S-Sesshomaru, yo… —Se separó agitada.

—Estás nerviosa, ¿cierto?

—No tienes ni idea.

—Si no quieres hacer esto, lo podemos aplazar.

—Sí, quiero, pero...

—Entonces no tienes por qué dudar —dijo seriamente. Tomó un largo mechón de cabello negro que caía por su hombro, y lo llevó hasta sus labios—. Yo estoy aquí ahora.

Sus ojos brillaron. Contrajo los labios, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, y todo gracias a las palabras de Sesshomaru. No podía pedir a nadie más como esposo, y se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Con un sentimiento de amor profundo, asintió con la cabeza, y le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas. Estaba segura que había jugado con su paciencia y sobre todo con su autocontrol, porque era consciente que era su luna de miel. Ya no lo haría esperar más.

—¿Nos vamos? —Le hizo una señal para que cogiera su mano.

—Sabes —continuó Sesshomaru al tomar su mano—. Esto te costará muy caro.

—No esperaba menos.

Sonrió antes de caminar junto a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era muy difícil imaginarse que el gran Sesshomaru estuviera tendido en una cama a estas horas de la mañana-tarde. Aunque para la mayoría de personas que se encontraban en la cubierta del crucero, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, la realidad era otra para los residentes de las cabinas, donde las cortinas ocultaban bien la luz. La vida nocturna de los cruceros era muy agitada, y nadie tenía expectativas de levantarse, por lo menos, hasta el mediodía. En un día común, hubiera pensado que se trataba de un pecado mortal, ya que su día comenzaba cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir un movimiento en la cama. Viró la mirada hacia su lado derecho, y no pudo ocultar una genuina sonrisa al notar la figura de Rin, sentada en el filo de cama, y desperezándose como si se tratara de un felino. Verla despertar por el tiempo que le quedara de vida, sería una imagen perenne en sus recuerdos.

Tanto Rin y él serían personas ocupadas una vez que volvieran a la vida real, así que necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Aunque el día anterior fuera algo accidentado, no podía negar que la recompensa fue digna de espera. Planeaba extender todo el tiempo que pudiera con tal de pasar horas de calidad con su esposa.

—Sesshomaru. ¿Estás despierto?

La voz de Rin fue una melodía que lo hizo descobijarse de las sábanas, y en un movimiento, terminó sentado en el respaldar de la cama. Acomodó su largo cabello plateado detrás de su espalda.

—Hace un momento —respondió.

—Pues muy mal —rió Rin divertida—. Yo acabo de desempacar, y faltaba muy poco, para que me fuera a caminar por el crucero.

—No lo creo.

—Bueno, lo de caminar no —se corrigió—, pero ya acomodé las prendas mientras dormías como un bebé.

—Mmmm. ¿No estás cansada?

—Estoy cansada, pero…

Ese momento le pareció de lo más estimulante. La vio acercase lentamente hacia él, aun desnuda por las actividades de la noche anterior. No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentirla completamente pegada a él, con aquella sonrisa dulce y traviesa a la vez.

—Contigo, siempre debo estar preparada para todo —pausó por unos segundos al acariciar su mejilla—, ¿o me equivoco?

—No pude haberlo dicho mejor.

—Además, pensaba llamar para que trajeran el desayuno —dijo divertida antes de reírse—, pero creo que mejor, pediré el almuerzo.

—Es raro —agregó seriamente—. Pensé que querrías salir a la cubierta a comer y no aquí en la cabina.

—Y yo pensé que querrías estar aquí —se rió Rin ante la confusión—, pero eso me suena mucho mejor. Entonces, ¿saldremos a comer a la cubierta?

—Esta vez, yo creo que sí.

—¡Bien!

De todas maneras, aún tenían una larga luna de miel por disfrutar, y sobre todo, muchos planes en mente, que involucraban directamente la cabina del crucero.

—¡Oh cierto! —interrumpió Rin— Tengo el sobre que nos dio Inuyasha, ¿lo recuerdas? —señaló al mostrárselo—, cuando salimos de la recepción.

—Arrójalo a la basura —ordenó rápidamente.

—No digas eso. —Le dio una palmadita en al brazo de manera juguetona—. Es el regalo de tu querido hermano menor.

—No importa.

—¿Qué tal si es una propiedad de millones de dólares? —inquirió. Se dio la tarea de abrir el sobre y sacar la tarjeta que contenía.

—¿Más? No lo creo.

—Espera —le dijo Rin al abrir y cerrar la tarjeta—. Mejor míralo tú.

—Viniendo de Inuyasha, es una tontería.

—¡Oh, vamos! También es algo que te interesa.

—Rin —llamó en señal de advertencia.

No supo cómo responder ante la insistencia femenina. Al no saber que más hacer para que dejara de invocar el nombre de su hermano, especialmente cuando por fin pudo sacárselo de encima, accedió al leer la supuesta tarjeta que también le concernía a él. Los colores internos eran entre pasteles con letras doradas, las imágenes hacían alusión a diversas prendas de vestir, pero curiosamente eran demasiado pequeñas para tratarse de una persona promedio. La tarjeta no parecía peligrosa, hasta que leyó el contenido. Entrecerró los ojos ante la sorpresa, y casi se le escapa una maldición.

" _Vale de descuento en compras de prendas para bebé"_

Miro de reojo a Rin, que se tapó la boca para no emitir una risa.

—Ahora entiendes por qué me colma la paciencia —dijo en una voz siniestra al devolverle la tarjeta—. Es una broma de mal gusto.

—¡Ay, Sesshomaru! Pero lo hizo con buena intención —pronunció divertida—. ¿A que sería buena idea?

Una vena estuvo a punto de saltar en su frente. Sin embargo, no era por la indirecta, ni mucho menos porque no quisiera tener hijos. Él tenía planes muy serios con Rin, y formar una familia completa, era uno de ellos. No había más dudas, pero no necesitaba ningún vale de descuento. Las burlas de su hermano menor siempre estaban fuera de lugar.

—Rin —llamó confiado—. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh?

Se retractó de su palabra de ir a comer fuera de la cabina. Con la aceptación de la idea de Inuyasha por parte de Rin, pues no tenían tiempo que perder.

—Sessh… p-prometiste un almuerzo fuera de cabina.

—Debiste pensarlo antes.

 **-Fin-**

 **N/A:** Rin x Sesshomaru es una de mis parejas preferidas, y me decidí a escribir este One-shot. Es una de las pocas parejas que me gustan en Universo Alternativo, así que hice lo posible por mantenerlos en personaje. De repente más de uno esperó un M, pero como es mi primera vez escribiendo algo sobre ellos, lo dejé en T. Creo que hay muchas historias sobre ellos bajo esta temática de negocios, así que este OS lo elaboré pensando en un Sesshomaru ya reformado bajo la influencia de Rin, además de alguna diferencia de edad (pudo ser más o menos en años). Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
